What happens in the Library stays in the Library
by MilesRavendor
Summary: Miles non-written by JK, Marauders era character, roleplayed by me, 3rd year meets Skylar also non-written, Marauders era, roleplayed by Haylee. 6th year. Each line break is a switch from me to Haylee, or her to me. Review please :


Haylee-Skylar

Tyler-Miles

The ulitmate teachers kid quickly wandered the halls, her startling bright blue eyes low on the stone floor as she dodged through the crowds of people. She didn't want to see or speak to any, and had surprising managed to keep her distance, since the return of Farren. Skylar hadn't a clue where he had run to upon the discovery of cheating on her best mate of six years, and she didn't care. - Another lie. The girl had been lying to all, including herself for nearly a month now. From how she'd been spending her time, to the darkened thoughts that filled her logical mind. Everything was a lie. She couldn't admit anything without feeling ashamed and betrayed. He had made her out to be a whore, and in return she'd becomed isolated. Sure everybody was beginning to realize his games, considering he had repeated history. But the looks of her classmates still lingered whenever she dared to step into public. Thus, the petite girl, known for her every changing blue eyes kept in the shadows, her oxford shoes quietly clacking against the floor as she hurried into the back corner of the libary, away from prying eyes and listening ears. Once seated, she pulled the flask burried beneath her school books from her book bag, and took a swig.

* * *

Miles looked up from his concealed hiding spot in the hallway of the 7th floor to hear shoes clacking along the usually deserted hallway. That's weird, he thought to himself, there aren't any classes up here right now and nobody should be walking through here. He looked up from his books to catch the end of someones robe flying around the corner towards the library. Having nothing better to do, Miles decided to follow. Collecting his books as fast as he could, he rounded the corner he last saw the mysterious hall-wanderer go around to see the person yet again turning a corner. This time, into the library. Attempting to be both sneaky and quick, Miles ran down the hallway and saw a glimpse of what looked like a very pensive Gryffindor girl. She looked like a 6th or 7th year to him. He entered the library behind her to see her slip something into the folds of her long cloak. He slid into a shadow in the corner of the library and watched her pretend to study. He readjusted his feet as quietly as possible, but apparently not quiet enough. This mysterious girl saw him move, but apparently decided not to say anything, for which Miles was grateful. He settled back into the corner and waited for her to say or do anything.

* * *

Skylar slipped the flask back into her robes, her blue hues falling upon the open book before her, idealy skimming over the page. She didn't need to study; she often finished her class work before the end of class, and her advance course work was already completed. Nothing left to do, but it was a long weekend in there was no bloody way she was going to dare near the room of which she knew held all of those whom she had once considered close. - Where he would surely be. Her tired, hallow lids blinked at the yellowed parchment, the sound of another catching her attention. Quickly she glanced up, spotting a boy she recognized as a fellow Gryffindor, though much younger. She met his gaze momentarily, taking in a sharp breath as she instantly came to the conclusion that she'd seen him not to long enough. Despite her attempt to keep her gaze low on the route there, the young girl was far more observant than she wished to be. "Following me," she stated very matter-of-factly, her calm voice ringing from her rosey lips as she turned back to the book laid out before her.

* * *

Right when Miles thought he was safe from attention, the red haired Gryffindor he had been following spoke to him. He knew immediately that she had seen him, but he stayed where he was in case she was talking to herself. She was not. He could tell by the way she spoke that she had seen him following her, though for how long he didn't know. He racked his brain, trying to formulate some vague reason as to why he had been following her. He had none. The only somewhat logical response he could make was that he thought she could "use some company." Even as it came out of his mouth, he knew it was weak and could easily be seen through. Fearing reprimand for following her, he added "There aren't any classes going on on this floor, and there usually isnt anybody up here. Plus you looked like you were in a hurry to get somewhere important. I didn't have anything else to do, so I followed you." He braced himself for whatever was coming next.

* * *

The girl looked at the younger house mate with a bored expression, letting out a slow breath from her nose as he spoke. "Well, might as well take a seat," she muttered, nodding to the seat tucked in on the opposite side of the table as her. "No point in hiding out in the shadows like a creepy stalker type; 'specially consideirng I know of your prescence watching me." Yet again, she turned back to her open book, her thumb running of the side of the pages. Though she was never one for revealing her emotions in her face, the color of her eyes always did the blabbing for her, on could tell by her stance she obviously wasn't thrilled with being followed. Not in the slightest. Who was this child to follow her, when he had stated himself it had appeared as though she where in a rush to get somewhere important. Mentally she huffed, wishing for the lack of company. She prefered silence; to hide away in her thoughts. Especailly when drinking. After weeks of vodka and solitude, the girl was often in a constant state of numbness. Her logical mind and many books being her only company.  
She found it rather interesting, how none were able to tell she was often under the influence, but then again, the older Gryffindor knew just how much she could drink without beginning to slur or stumble over thoughts. Since she rarely kept company anyways, that certainly helped. Always, aside from the glitch in time where she had gained the slimmest bit of a social life, her life had always been stars and logic. With the betrayal and bullying that now filled her life, Skylar was back to her original state of mind where it was only the twinkling balls of gas and logic that mattered in all the realm. The social life. The parties. None of that made any difference. It wasn't the journy, but the conclusion. She's always known this, however for the slightest bit of time she had allowed herself to forget. To stray from her path. No more. 'Stars and logic. Stars a logic,' she silently told herself to keep the painful thoughts at bay.

* * *

Miles sighed and walked over to the obviously pained older Gryffindor. He sat down slowly next to her, watching her as if she were a beaten animal sitting in its cage. He could tell she was upset about something, and just like those in his family, she was running away from it. Burying under something. With what, he was not sure, but he had an idea that whatever she had hidden in her bag was a little more than pumpkin juice. He pulled out a book to pretend like he was studying in case anyone came by. After the discussion he had had with Headmaster Dumbledore about not going to Charms, he knew that even though he was allowed to skip the class, he had to be studying. He glanced over at the girl and caught her doing the same to him.  
He turned himself towards her and looked into her eyes, and what he saw did not surprise him. Not unlike a beaten animal, he could tell she was once a happy, outgoing girl who put her faith into someone who then ruined it. He knew what that was like. Living with his family the way they are, people coming and going was something he was quite accustomed to. He wanted to help her, knowing how hard it is to go through something like that but not really knowing how to help. He figured an introduction would probably be a good idea. "Might be a bit late for this," he whispered, "but my name's Miles. You look like you're upset about something. You wanna talk about it?"

* * *

She felt his eyes on her, knowing well enough that the boy was intellegent enough to figure out the basics of what was wrong. Her gaze raised from the jet black, ink letterings at his introduction. "I know who you are," she stated matter-of-factly. "You're the top in your class, though your grades have yet to meet mine when I was your age, but maybe with a little more work . . ." Skylar shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in her seat. Her silver hues studied the boy, her mind carefully piercing his. "You can't help one that does not wish to be help," she stated after reading in his mind how he thought of her as a beaten animal; a thought she was certainly not pleased to have listened in on.

* * *

Miles sat back in his chair momentarily, shocked that this girl knew who he was, and at the same time, desperate to interpret her mysterious comment as a compliment. However, he remembered that getting a big head would only cause him more trouble than it is worth. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he looked around the room with a confused look, then played it off as checking for teachers. "Uh... thanks?" He said, raising his voice pitch a little at the end to add a certain amount of confusion and a slight bit of distrust to his statement. "School stuff just comes easier to me than most people. But the one class I can't stand is Charms, as I'm sure you know. If I was there, I wouldn't have seen you in the hallway." His mind went back to review what she had said, judging from her body language that she wasn't going to tell him what he asked, but that she wasn't exactly hiding it either. Right at that moment, a chill came over him. He began thinking thoughts that were not his. Trying to find something in his mind to hold on to, he re-read over one of his mothers poems in his mind to focus. It worked, and he regained control of his mind. "Well, then, if you don't want any help, I guess I'll be on my way then," he stated, gathering his things and silently praying that she wouldn't call his bluff. He wasn't really going to leave, but he didn't want to have to admit he lied if she called him out on it.

* * *

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips into a crooked half smile. Her arms crossed under her chest, the silver hues of her eyes locking with the boys. She could hear the poem in his head, which caused her lids to narrow curiously in his direction. Her nails drummed against her arm, his words causing her to become slightly amused. "Charms is a rather easy course, though I don't see it as being a bad class in any way. - Divinations on the other hand is rather pointless. Maybe, it would have been better for you had you been in class." When the boy mentioned leaving her smirk only grew. She sat up in her seat, her eyes glancing around the back corner of the library. As always it was deserted, aside from the boy who had followed her to her normal spot. Her head fell curiously to the side, her eyes slowly going back to the boy. "So your leaving are you?" she inquired, her tone giving away her disbelief of his threat. "Some how I am highly doubting that to be so."

* * *

Miles, encouraged by her conversation, sat up in his chair. He felt the cold chill again, but ignored it this time by reciting another poem. He caught the girl looking at him in the eyes and met them with the same fierce determination with which she was looking at him. He knew that look, he had seen it before, in the mirror. "Charms IS an easy course. Which is why I can't stand it. It's not even remotely challenging. I can't stand it. I could probably have taken the exam the beginning of the year and not missed more than two questions. Divination isn't even worth the time, either," he said, amazed by how similar he was to the girl he met only by chance. When she called his bluff about leaving, he sat back in his chair, dropping his books onto the table. "Not really. But you do the same thing everyone in my family does and run away, and you're only going to stay the same way. Lonely."

* * *

*at this point, we switched the RP to a group chat, which I lost. Basic summary: Miles went back to the common room. Skylar followed. Sam was in there. Miles took Skylars Transfiguration book, which turned blank, because he wanted to become an Animagi. Sam was talking to Skylar about punishing Slytherins because they hate Muggles, and Skylar said that equality is impossible. Miles came back in, and was talking about something (i forgot. DX) and then Skylar invaded his head and he passed out. The next day, Miles and Sam found Skylar at breakfast. Miles accidentally drank Skylars spiked coffee (it was an 'accident' winkwink) and then they went out on the Quidditch field to practice. Miles accidentally took some kids broom, and then they ran into Dementors. Miles released his Owl patronus to save sam, who then fell onto the ground. Miles screamed in his head for Skylar, who came and rescued them both. Then a Slytherin (Bri) came in and sam helped Miles get up. Then everybody left. Oh, and Miles passed out again. DX*


End file.
